HTTYD: The Shadow Blessed Dragon Trainer
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: Hiccup is the useless talking fishbone of a prankster, living like an Outcast in his own tribe, trying to get attention using his pranks and trying to prove himself. But he has a dark secret that all he and the adults know that was sealed inside him since birth. How will he prove himself despite the demon sealed inside him? Slight crossover with Naruto. Maybe Hicstrid.
1. Chapter 1

***camera zooms into PLG petting Toothless***

**PLG: Welcome to HTTYD: The Shadow Blessed Dragon Trainer, How to Train Your Dragon fic with some Naruto in it.**

**Gaia: You are crazy! You even made Hiccup a bit OOC! AND YOU PUT A DEMON IN THE FIC!? WHAT IS WITH YOU AND DEMONS!?**

**PLG: *scoffs* Like people already didn't know that. Besides, demons make everything in a story interesting. I mean, seriously, even the Red Death is practically more of a demon than a dragon!**

**Gaia: *shakes head and sighs* PLG doesn't own How to Train Your Dragon nor Naruto.**

**PLG: ROLL THE FILM! *dodges tail swipe from annoyed Toothless***

**HTTYD: The Shadow Blessed Dragon Trainer**

**Chapter 1**

**Hiccup's POV**

I live on the island of Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death and it's located solidly on the meridian of misery.

My village, in a word: sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building here is new.

We do all kinds of things here. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problems are the pests.

You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. But we have-

I slammed the door, the door blocking the fireball that came at me but my temperature stayed the same, "Dragons!" I gasped.

Most people would have left by now, but we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.

I run away from the flaming house, looking around frantically.

My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know, but not the worst. Parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor didn't or the fact that all the adults hate me was a factor.

I run but then I stumble backwards and suddenly a Viking roared in my face and then said "Morning!" before running off to help the others.

As I run towards a particular building people who saw me said all kinds of stuff like "Get back inside!" and "What are you doing here?!" But I knew how much they just wanted me to burn by the dragons from the hatred in their eyes when they looked at me.

I run some more but then I get snatched and held up by my clothing by a particular hulking Viking. "Hiccup!" he looked at the villagers around us, "What is he doing out again!?" he faced me with an angry look in his eyes, "What are you doing out!? Get inside!" then he let go and pushed me away.

That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off.

Stoick spotted a dragon and he threw a wooden cart at it, disorienting it.

Do I believe it? Yes I do.

"What've we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and oh, Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?" the chief asked as he brushed off a flaming piece of debris of his shoulder pads.

"None so far."

"Good."

As I ran torches (if you can call giant plates of metal full of coal which were on fire on a stick that) were lit and raised up into the air.

I finally arrived to the forge when a certain Viking greeted me.

"Oh, nice of you to join the party!" he said as he pounded some hot metal with a hammer as his artificial left arm, "I thought you've been carried off!"

"Me? Naah," I said as I lifted a heavy metal hammer with spikes, "I'm _way_ too muscular for their tastes. They wouldn't know what do to with all of…this," I pointed to my imaginary muscles.

"Well they need toothpicks, don't they?"

The meathead that I just spoke to with interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little…err…littler. He's one of the very few people who look at me without any disdain or hatred in their eyes.

"We move to the lower defenses!" Stoick commanded, "We'll counter the tide with the catapults!"

As they ran towards the lower parts of the village, a dragon practically dribbles lots of fire onto the cottages.

See? Old village; lots and lots of new houses.

"FIRE!" I heard someone shout and I look out the window to see the teens my age.

That's Fishlegs (the smartest Viking I know, only second to me), Snotlout (the most horrible cousin I ever could have), the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut (do NOT go on a pranking spree with them, the several times I've prank with them, when we got caught, they blamed it all on me and the villagers believed them for some reason. Probably preferring two twin idiot Vikings instead of the useless demon who has the same notorious prank streak as them), and the beautiful and wonderful _Astrid_.

Sigh, she looked so beautiful as the fireball that crashed behind her…I'm ignoring the others.

Their job is so much cooler.

I was about to get out and join them but I was stopped by the hook of Gobber grabbing up into the air and away from the window.

"Oh c'mon, let me out, please!" I pleaded to my mentor, "I need to make my mark!"

"Oh you made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places! Especially with the pranks you've pulled!"

"Just please! Two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, and my life will get INFINITELY better! I might even get a date!"

Then here's the part where he points out my flaws. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe," then he got a bola, "You can't even lift one of these!" Then said bola got snatched by a random Viking, got thrown up into the air and collided with a dragon, entangling it and making it crash land in the process.

"Can't I even use my powers?" I said as a dark shadow-like energy ball suddenly appeared in my hand.

"NO. You've made enough trouble with your powers and the others will hate you even more."

I sighed but then I got a mischievous glint in my eye and I threw the energy carelessly out the window, and it landed on the ground and it splattered on the ground while covering the immediate area instantly in inky black darkness…that will fade in a few hours…probably.

Then a Viking who suddenly stepped into darkness and tripped on something, making him crash onto the ground and realized the only person who could've done this, turned to where he presumed the forge was (since he really couldn't see), shook his fist at me and yelled, "HICCUP!"

"This is why I don't let you use your powers during a raid," Gobber said.

"Um, sorry 'bout that. That was meant for the dragons," then I patted my hand on a machine I invented, "And about the bola, this machine will throw it for me!" but then it accidentally activated, launching the bola and said bola hit a Viking in the head, knocking said Viking out.

"See! This is what I'm talking about," he said, pointing at the contraption as he walked towards me.

"Mild calibration issue," then I added silently in my mind, 'though will be useful for knocking out Ruffnut and Tuffnut for revenge the next time they rat out on me.'

"No. Hiccup," Gobber said, "If you want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all of…this."

I deadpanned. "But you just pointed to _ALL_ of me."

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you."

"Oh…" I mock glared at him.

"Oh, yeah."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game," I said jokingly, "keeping this much…raw Viking-ness contained," I gestured myself with my hands, "There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances," the next thing I knew I caught a heavy sword (well, heavy by my standards), "Sword. Sharpen. Now."

I did as I was ordered to and sharpened the sword.

But one day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here, and I'll finally get respected, and people will view me as a somebody instead of a talking fishbone of a prankster with a demon inside of him.

A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed…in a good way and not the kind of negative attention that I usually crave for. Gronckles are tough as rock, taking down one of those will definitely get me a girlfriend. Well…maybe if her parents will allow her since I _am_ a notorious prankster AND a demon container AND practically a talking fishbone. A Zippleback? Exotic. Twice the heads; twice the status. Maybe even get the adults to see me as me and not a demon, or a disgrace, or both, depends on the person, really. Then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. If I take down one, my father will definitely stop thinking I'm a disappointment and a demon…probably.

But the ultimate prize is the only dragon that no one's ever seen. We call it the-

"NIGHT FURY!" someone shouted in alarm as a screech sounded in the air.

"GET DOWN!" another Viking shouted and a giant fireball hit the tower the chief was on, thankfully, he jumped down and escaped without harm.

This thing never steals food; never shows itself and-

Another concentrated fireball hit another tower and set it aflame.

Never misses.

No one has ever killed a Night Fury. And that's why I'm gonna be the first.

I walked toward Gobber and I saw him change his left hand into an axe. "Man the fort, Hiccup," he ordered. "They need me out there."

Before he went out he looked at me. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Then he sounded a battle cry and charged out into the fray as fast as he can (which was pretty fast considering his peg leg).

Disobeying my mentor's orders, I ran out of the forge, with the bola sling in front of me as I pushed it forward, dodging Vikings who had hatred in their eyes as they saw me in the process.

I saw Stoick throw a net over some Nadders who tried to take some sheep, entangling them in the process.

As a Nadder breathed out hot fire at an attempt to escape Stoick jumped onto its head, forcibly closing its mouth, allowing no fire to escape out of the dragon. "Mind yourselves!" the chief yelled as the dragon thrashed around in attempt to get the hulking man off it but eventually its head fell onto to ground, "These devils still have some juice in them!"

I managed to arrive to the clearing of the highest point of the village with all my body parts intact and my invention unfolded itself in the matter of seconds, and I pulled the sling back and locked into place, securing it, and I scanned the night sky for the Night Fury.

"C'mon," I muttered to myself, "Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."

I heard the screeches of the Night Fury get a bit louder and a blue fireball was shot at a tower with a catapult in it, the fire illuminated and I saw the silhouette of the dragon and on instinct I pulled the trigger.

I heard the screech even louder than before as the bola caught something and I saw the dragon crash far off, around Raven Point.

"Oh, I hit it," I said to myself before I registered what just happened and I got myself off the ground and cheered, "Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that!?"

I heard a crash behind me and I turned around to see the face of a Monstrous Nightmare. "Except for you."

The dragon tried to bite me but I dodged quickly on instinct (thanks to years of escaping the villagers when I get caught for doing my pranks) and ran away.

Thanks to my experience of pranks just to get attention, I'm certain I'm that I'm the fastest Viking with also the best reaction time and instincts on the island. But unfortunately, my strength does not back it up.

Oh why didn't I bring any weapons with me!? Oh wait, because every weapon I can use wouldn't be able to stop a Monstrous Nightmare and the ones that can are ones I can't even lift.

The gods are so cruel.

I ran through the flaming Village as I was chased by the Monstrous Nightmare and I screamed for help.

I ducked behind a pillar and tried to slow my breathing down.

After a minute, I thought I was in the clear, until I saw fire coming out of the side of the pillar.

Uh oh, I can't feel the heat or the cold since my body is like a void and sucks them in without me feeling them but I can still get burned if it's hot enough.

Finally it stopped, but the pole was still on fire, when I turned my head I was face to face with the Monstrous Nightmare.

I thought I was going to die, but then Stoick suddenly comes out of nowhere (from my perspective) and knocks the dragon away expertly with his hammer.

The dragon tried to shoot fire at him, but all it spit out was pathetic little dribbles of liquid fire. For a second it looked sheepish…it actually looked kind of cute for a moment.

"You're all out," Stoick stated, before beating it with his bare hands, forcing it to flee, and Stoick turned to the flaming pole.

Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know.

Then the flames took its toll on the pole of the torch, making the pole snap and fall, the giant metal plate full of flaming coals went down the hole with wooden stairs, several cries of surprise were heard as it fell.

I looked away. "Sorry…Dad." I hesitated using the word for a minute, Stoick wasn't really much of a father to me with all the berating, ignoring, and looks and shouts of disappointment and anger from him. I don't even thinks he even sees me as a son or loves me at all.

Since the Vikings who were guarding the captured Nadders were distracted by the commotion, the Nadders were able to surprise them and escape…with our livestock…

I felt uncomfortable under the stares of hatred from the villagers. You would think that I would get used to those looks but it's not easy, AT ALL.

I looked back and forth between the Vikings for a minute before telling the news. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury," I said so fast that the whole sentence became one word but everyone can hear it clearly.

As expected, in the deep and dark recesses of my mind, they didn't believe me.

I was dragged by my father (if I could even call him that), but again, in vain, tried to get them to believe me. "It's not like the last few times! I mean I actually hit it!" I said as I uselessly struggled against the chief, both physically and in convincing terms, "You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point! Let's get a search party out there before-"

"STOP!" he shouted in a loud booming voice, interrupting me and letting go of my fur vest. I stood there silently, glancing a bit at the villagers then back at Stoick. He clearly saw that I was uncomfortable and his voice softened a little. "Just stop," he said, then his tone started hardening again and his voice became louder, "Every time you step outside, disaster falls! Can you not see I have bigger problems! Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

I cringed inwardly. As much as was he said hurts (so _very_ much) I just hid under the mask of dry sarcasm again. "Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" I struggled to make a joke out of this to try to lighten the mood. I glanced at the other Vikings, bad move, they even started to glare at me more, obviously offended.

Oh gods, this was not going as well as I hoped. But since when did the gods favor me again?

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" his voice rose even more, I managed to suppress a flinch, and he sighed in frustration. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Damn, that look of disappointment in his eyes again, dammit! It just hurts so much to even look at that.

"I-I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just…kill it. Y'know, it's who I am…" I tried to make a comeback, but it fails, horribly. Oh mighty Thor, I sounded so stupid.

"Oh, you are many things, Hiccup," 'like the village outcast,' I thought bitterly, "but a dragon killer is not one of them." He sighed and I looked down in shame. Gods, why does this always like this? "Get back to the house, make sure he gets there."

Gobber followed behind me, making sure I was heading towards home. But as I passed my peers (if you could call them that) they all jeered except Fishlegs and Astrid, who settled on just looking at me in pity and ignoring me all together respectively.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut snickered as his twin sister laughed like crazy at me.

"I've never seen anybody mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout (the cousin that I want to make him blind for years) rubbed it in my face.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying," I responded with my usual dry humor, even though every comment feels like a hard blow to the head.

"Heh, at least you didn't die like your mother!" Snoutlout said loudly.

I abruptly stopped. That was the last straw.

I turned to him, with my bangs covering my eyes and a dark aura around me. "I dare you to say that again," I said darkly, the shadows nearby moving erratically and frantically as my anger started to build, creeping them out, they've never seen me like this.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and my anger dissapitates, and me and the shadows went back to normal. "C'mon Hiccup," Gobber sighed and I reluctantly followed him.

"I really did hit one," I said to Gobber as we nearly reached my house.

"Sure, Hiccup."

"He never listens!"

"It runs in the family."

I ignored that comment and continued my rant. "And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl and this look in the eye that just screams that he doesn't even want me to exist," then I did an impression of Stoick's voice, "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid that you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here! This is a talking fishbone of a prankster who holds a demon who killed many people, including my wife!" My eyes got watery as I did the impersonation, but I refused to show tears, not while Gobber was here.

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside he can't stand." Great, he just made me feel even worse.

"Thank you, for summing that up…"

I was about to go inside but Gobber stopped me. "Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I…I just want to be like you guys…" I said softly before going inside.

I sat against the door, hugging my knees together, finally letting a few tears slip out.

I never asked for this. I never asked to be born this way. I never asked to be different. I didn't ask for the reason my mom and many others died to be sealed inside me!

I wiped them away.

No, this time, this time. I'll prove it to them.

I ran out of the house through the back door, determined to get my prize, and prove to all of them, that I can be one of them.

I can be a Viking. And no one will see me as a demon anymore. Just me.

The real me.

**PLG: Well that was a bit full of angst.**

**Gaia: …I still think you're crazy. YOU MADE HICCUP A PRANKSTER!**

**PLG: I just tried to make him a bit more Naruto-esque. Besides, he does it for attention, like Naruto.**

**Gaia: You are obsessed.**

**PLG: Hey, when something's good, then it's good. That's my preference. *faces audience* I hoped you enjoyed, and please review, follow, and favorite and flames shall be burned by Toothlesss! See ya, peoplz!**


	2. WHAT THE HEL DID I JUST GET INTO?

***camera zooms in on PLG on the computer…with pillows strapped to the sides of her head?***

**Gaia: *getting annoyed by the loud gunshot noises and screaming outside the room* PLG! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WHY ARE LOUD GUNSHOTS AND SCREAMING COMING FROM YOUR BROTHER'S ROOM!? *pauses for a moment* AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!?**

**PLG: WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M TRYING TO BLOCK OUT THE LOUD SOUND COMING FROM MY BROTHER'S ROOM SINCE HE'S PLAYING TEAM FORTRESS 2 AND HE PUT THE SPEAKERS ON FULL BLAST BY TIEING PILLOWS THE TO SIDES OF MY HEAD WHILE I'M TRYING TO ENJOY MY COMPUTER TIME SINCE IT'LL BE A FEW MINUTES BEFORE MY BREAK TIME BECAUSE I JUST HAD EYE SURGERY! BY THE WAY! HERE'S THE REPLIES TO THE REVIEWERS! *reads it aloud***

**Red Ruby Raven – Thank you!**

**great-growlithe-tamer – Thanks a lot!**

**RazzlePazzleDooDot – Thanks! I try to make things humorous…well as author notes can get.**

**Wanli8970 (guest) – Well, not really. But the demon IS inside Hiccup. It's just not trying to possess him…**

**Matt (guest) – THEN GET A FREAKING GUN AND KILL YOURSELF! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS SHIT, YOU BASTARD! *throws flame at Toothless who burns it to ashes***

**Megadracosaurus – Thank you! And haven't seen Naruto!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? WATCH IT OR READ IT NOW! But if you don't want then I'm okay with that.**

**Danna (guest) – Thanks for the advice, but I designed Hiccup's personality to be this way. Yes, it's a bit OOC, but he's supposed to be Naruto-esque. He's supposed to be a bit bitter and even more self-berating and even a prankster to get attention (like Naruto, as I've said before) but he still has the same cannon Hiccup in him.**

**Gaia: *sighs loudly and faces the auidience* THIS CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED ABOUT THE SEALING THE DEMON WITHIN HICCUP! PLG DOESN'T OWN HTTYD!**

**PLG: *somehow heard Gaia even with the pillows blocking ears* ROLL THE FILM!**

**The Shadow Blessed Tamer**

**Chapter 2 WHAT THE HEL DID I JUST GET INTO!?**

**Normal POV**

"We finish them, or they'll finish us!" Stoick's loud, booming voice echoed through the hall full of Vikings. "It's the only way that we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest the dragons will leave! They'll find another home!" He stabbed his knife into the map, the metal digging into the wood.

"But those ships never go back," someone said, his voice echoing in the suddenly silent hall.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"

The hall was so silent that you could hear a pin drop a mile away, with the tension so thick that you could cut it with an ax.

Stoick sighed, time to pull out the big cannons. "Whoever stays will look after Hiccup."

Everyone instantly raised their hands, almost all of them had hatred and disgust in their eyes, and they left the hall to prepare for their perilous journey.

Gobber put down his mug of…I don't really want to know, and sighed. "I'll go pack my undies."

"No, you stay here and train new recruits," Stoick commanded.

"Oh right," he said sarcastically, "And while I'm busy, Hiccup could cover the store. Molten coal, razor sharp blades, possible prank materials, lots of time to himself, a chance that an angry mob that lost their families to the demon will attack him, what could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick felt a shiver go down his spine when he remembered one of those incidents. The house was on fire and Hiccup was tied to a pole…while being repeatedly stabbed...and burned…with heated sharp objects…by his own tribes people…on his seventh birthday.

He shook his head to rid of those horrible thoughts. "What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" he asked his best friend with a sigh as he sat down.

"Put him in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"He's going to get killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Oh you don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No ya don't!"

Stoick sighed heavily. "You know he's like. Since he was been able to crawl he's been…different. He doesn't listen, has the attention span of a sparrow, has a pranking record that's almost on par with the Thorston twins, I take him fishing and he casts the whole area in darkness, literally! I couldn't see even when I lit a torch in there! And then he goes hunting…for trolls! While dragging me around in the darkness he created! Literally!"

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's up with that?" but then Gobber's tone turned serious when he looked at Stoick in the eye. "And are you sure your decision isn't clouded because of…_that_ night."

Gobber witnessed the few rare moments that Stoick flinched, as he remembered _that_ night.

_Flashback_

_Fourteen years ago, on the night of Hiccups birth…_

_Stoick had a soft look in his eye as he watched his wife, Valhallarama, cradle tiny Hiccup in her arms. He would've held him by now but he was afraid that he might break him, he looked so fragile that one touch might make a crack, like a pristine and fragile glass figurine._

_Then they all suddenly heard distant but loud screams of horror and death and the night suddenly go darker then it did before._

_He ordered several Vikings to guard the house before running out to see something that looked very reminiscent to all Hel breaking lose, only infinite times darker._

_A huge cloud of black fog was sweeping across near the docks, emanating an aura of maliciousness and the want of pain. It was so black and dark that even the brightest of lights from the numerous torches couldn't pierce it and all Vikings that went in couldn't be seen, and was never seen out alive again. The strange thing was there was two disembodied-looking yellow demonic eyes floating around the black cloud of death and destruction._

"_What's happened here!?" Stoick shouted to his second in command and brother-in-law, Spitelout._

"_This…thing suddenly came out of nowhere and started to kill everything in sight!" he shouted back, "We've tried everything to kill it but nothing's working!"_

"_You cannot kill it," a voice suddenly was heard behind him and the chief jumped a little in surprise before turning around to see Gothi, the village elder, staring at the black mass of destruction with a grim face. "It is the oldest shadow demon in history: The Black Mist. It is too powerful to be killed."_

"_B-b-but…there must be some way?"_

"_It cannot be killed…but it can be defeated, sealed away for a long time. But for a horrible price," she turned to him with a sorrowful look in her eye, "It can only be sealed in a newborn baby…whose umbilical cord has been freshly cut."_

'_But,' Stoick thought, a feeling of doom slowly creeping up on him, 'the only baby who was born tonight is-' "Hiccup!" he gasped in a grim realization._

_She sighed heavily. "It's the only way Stoick. But unfortunately, I don't have enough energy to perform the sealing due to my old age. The only one who could do it is your wife."_

_The chief spluttered in disbelief. "S-she just gave birth!"_

_The elder shook her head sadly. "It's the only way. I bet that she knows that too," she looked up and looked him in the eye and said grimly, "The only thing we can do now is try to stall it and pray that the sealing preparations go swiftly and well or…we'll all be doomed."_

_So stall they did. It slowed down the demon immensely, but the sacrifice was great. So many lives were lost, trying to stall the beast of shadows, and but soon, a huge explosion of colors, shaped like a misty hurricane, shot up into the sky, attracting the demon and everyone stopped charging at the demon._

_The mist-looking shadow demon was fast now since there was nothing stalling it now, it had a crazed and almost hypnotized look in its demonic eyes when it saw the colorful light._

_But when the demon's black mist touched the lights, it hissed it pain and tried to get away, but it started to get sucked in. It screeched the most unearthly demonic scream everyone has heard in their life. It started to get slowly but surely get sucked into the unknown source of the hurricane of colorful light, and soon there was no sign that the demon was there except the devastating destruction it left and the remaining wisps of the horrible black mist, floating grimly in the air._

_Their nightmare was finally over._

_It took a minute before the stunned silence was broken._

_Stoick ignored everything around him and he stormed into the house he left his wife and son in, but there was nothing there, only unconscious Vikings on the floor._

_He rushed out the door and went to where the tornado of wispy light was, not noticing the people following him._

_When he got there, it was a clearing where nothing was there, not even grass, the only things that were there were shreds of clothing, runes and seals made of blood all over the place and in the middle of it was a baby in swaddling cloths, with two breastplates beside it._

_Stoick stepped forward and looked closer at the baby. It was Hiccup. But there was something different about him. He was splattered with blood, and ink was on his belly, forming a permanent seal. And on each cheek, was a dark spot. It would've looked like freckles if there were more of them._

_Gothi stepped next to him. "He is now what the people of the far east say," she said, "a 'Jinchuuriki'. It means power of human sacrifice in their language…"_

_Stoick didn't know what to feel about Hiccup anymore. Was he the same baby that his wife gave birth to? Or did the demon take over?_

_He wasn't sure, but he decided to declare a law that no one else would know about the demon, but that didn't stop their hatred for the demon container. Not by a long shot._

_But to tell the truth, even he didn't know what to feel for his son anymore._

_End Flashback_

The chief managed to shake himself out of his reverie and began pacing around again. "When I was a boy," he started.

"Oh here we go again…" Gobber mumbled exasperatedly.

"My father told me to bang my head on a rock and I did. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him, and you know what happened?"

"You got a headache," his best friend supplied sarcastically.

"The rock split in two," the chief ignored the sarcastic answer. "It taught me what a Viking can do. He can crush mountains, level forests; tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I could do," he shook his head, "Hiccup is not that boy…"

'Unless he unleashes the power of the demon to its full potential he can do all those things,' Gobber thought. "Look Stoick, you can't stop him. The best you can do is prepare him; you're not always going to be around to protect him. If there's one thing that I know, he's desperate to prove himself, to all of us. He's probably out there now to try prove himself even as we speak!"

Oh how right the blacksmith was.

_~~~There cannot be light without darkness and there cannot be darkness without light~~~_

**Hiccup's POV**

I let out a frustrated sigh as I crossed out another part of my hand drawn map…then I proceeded to take out my frustrations on the poor notebook before I closed it and let out another sigh.

"People lose their knives or mugs, but really, just because I'm holding a demon in my stomach does that mean it's okay to lose an entire dragon!?"

I stomped through the woods and I almost hit myself on a hanging branch but I stopped myself just in time. Then I noticed the hanging branch was actually part of a broken tree that looked like something big crashed into it. Something like a dragon!

I followed the tracks on the ground and I soon saw a large black lump on the ground.

I gasped and ducked behind a fallen tree. It could be. Maybe. I'm taking my chances.

I stood up and slowly and cautiously approached the big black lump on the ground. I soon saw it was actually the feared Night Fury!

I grinned and put my foot on downed dragon. "Yes! This…this fixes everything!" I exclaimed triumphantly, "I have brought down this mighty b-WOAH!" I jumped back in surprise when I felt the slightest movement from the dragon below me. It's still alive

I quickly took out my special dagger. I made it by myself and it was usually used to help me focus my powers. Sure, I can use my powers without it, but with it, they become more focused and cost less energy than without it.

But now, it's going to take dragon blood.

I raised my dagger, trembling as I gazed into the dragon's lone visible emerald green eye.

This is it…this is it…!

"I-I'm going to kill you, dragon…I'm going to prove myself…once and for all…No more people calling me demon. No more people calling me useless. No more hurt. No more loneliness. No more being chased around the village and being tied to a pole then being burnt at the stake on my birthday. No more…! I-i-I'm a Viking…! I'M A VIKING!"

The dragon's eyes conveyed a message that I can't put into words before it closed it eyes, like it accepted the reasons I was about to kill him and now accepted its fate.

I was having an internal battle with myself.

Should I kill it? I'll get fame and fortune. I'll no longer be seen as useless, and probably no longer seen as a demon too. Dad will finally be proud of me and love me. I'll be finally accepted; I'll finally be loved.

But…What I just saw in its eyes right now…The dragon was scared, scared of me…For some reason, I looked in its eyes…and saw myself…

Kill it?

Not kill it?

Kill?

Not kill?

Yes?

No?

Argh…I just can't do this! "I did this…" I muttered.

Then I concentrated and tried a trick I was practicing. The nearby shadows seemed to come alive as they crawled unto the Night Fury and they cut the ropes.

I took a deep shuddering breath. That still takes a lot of me even with the knife. I need more practice.

But the next thing I knew, I was knocked to the ground by the Night Fury with his large teeth bared at me.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my inevitable doom by the dragon.

I waited, and waited, and waited…but nothing.

I opened my eyes again, then it roared so loudly that I think I've become temporarily deaf, then jumped off me and bounded into the forest.

I shakily stood up, stunned, while subtly noticing that the Night Fury's movements were strange.

I picked up my knife, turned around, then everything went black.

_~~~There cannot be light without darkness and darkness without light~~~_

After I woke up blacking out in the middle of the forest (which would've been pretty embarrassing if anyone was around), I went back to my house.

The door cracked open, I peeked out of it to see Stoick in front of the fireplace.

All I just need to do is climb the stairs and I'm home free. Wait, I'm already home. Anyways…

I quietly sneaked to the stairs. One step. Two steps. Three steps. I'm already climbing the stairs. Just a few more steps…

"Hiccup."

So close.

I quickly climbed down the stairs, plastering a fake smile on my face I was sure that it looked awkward. "Oh hey…"

He approached me. "Hiccup, I have speak with you."

I sighed. "I have to talk to you too."

"You're going to learn how to fight dragons." "I don't want to fight dragons"

Wait what?

"Uh you go first."

"No, no, you go first."

"You go first."

"No, I insist."

"Okay," Stoick takes a deep breath, "You got your wish. You start dragon training in the morning."

I reeled back a little. "Oh great Odin, I should've gone first," I muttered, I tried to figure up with an excuse, "Uh I was thinking. You know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do we have enough…bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings…?"

Oh Thor, that sounded so stupid and awkward. The gods really hate me.

Stoick threw me an ax and I barely caught it in time. "You'll need this."

"I don't want to fight dragons."

He just chuckled. "Oh c'mon, yes you do." He's not listening, is he?

"Rephrase. I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons!" he insisted.

"No," I tried to be firm, but it just came out awkwardly, "I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

He walked towards me with a serious face. "It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" I asked.

"This is serious, Hiccup," he ignored my question, "When you carry this ax, you carry all of us with you."

Well great. Another burden to carry along with the demon inside of me.

"Which means: You walk like us."

I'm going to have a slouch?

"You talk like us."

So no more sarcasm, huh?

"You think like us."

No! Not my brain!

"No more…this."

I deadpanned. "You just gestured to all of me." I really think this is becoming my catchphrase now.

"Deal?"

I attempted to worm my way out of it again. "This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Or…at least delay it.

"Deal!?"

I sigh and look down the floor. "Deal…" I gave my quiet answer reluctantly.

He hefts his bag over his shoulder. "Good. Train hard," he starts to walk out the door, "I'll be back," then he added, "Probably."

"And I'll be here," I paused before adding an afterthought, "maybe."

Slam!

What the Hel have I gotten myself into?

**PLG: And Jason finally stopped TF2! *hears gunshots again and zombie noises* T_T And he started playing Left 4 Dead 2…great. Just great. And I'll have to get rabies shots tomorrow, too.**

**Gaia: *shakes head* We hoped you enjoyed and please review, favorite, and follow and flames will be printed out and thrown into the fire.**

**PLG: SEE YA LATER, PEOPLZ!**


End file.
